A Week Without
by LuffyGirl
Summary: A bet is started when Ace and Thatch bicker about who can go a week without… Well, without doing something and as usual, Haruta, Izou and Marco are dragged into it. Who will win? Honestly, not even I know. (Unfortunately Discontinued)
1. A Week Without

**A Week Without…**

Hello, everyone! How are you all doing? How's your year been so far? Mine could be better more or less but I'm still here so that counts.

So! Here is a new story that's, uh… been in the works since like… 2014 ^^" Haha… ha. Yeah… *Clears throat* But it really has been cuz at first I was into it then I got writer's block and lost some interest so I kept going back and forth with it. The writing style (if I even have a style if so Idk what it is) might be different in some parts but hopefully it works and flows well.

Depending on the responses and the reviews for this I might add the rest that I have (I'm not gonna lie this story is STILL in progress).

With all that being said, please enjoy the story and I hope this first chapter gets your interest :)

 **Summary:** A bet is started when Ace and Thatch bicker about who can go a week without… Well, without doing something and as usual, Haruta, Izou and Marco are dragged into it. Who will win? Honestly, not even I know.

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"Hey, Marco?" Ace said coming in. He sounded nervous which sometimes wasn't a good thing.

"What is it- the hell?! Where'd all that paperwork come from?!"

"Uh… Remember that stand I went to for samples?"

"You accidentally set it on fire didn't you?"

Ace laughed nervously which answered Marco's question.

"If it's only one stand why is there so much?" He asked watching Ace set the paper down on his desk.

"Well… you know… fire spreads and… theotherstandscaughtonfiretoseeya!" Ace fled the room.

"OI! Get back-!" Marco growled annoyed and then looked at the paper and sighed. He then heard Ace and Thatch bickering.

"Damnit, Thatch!"

"You got in the way of my prank!"

"Your prank got in the way of me!"

Marco chuckled at the two as he began doing paperwork.

After almost two hours Marco was halfway finished but decided to take a break. He stood up, stretched and then went outside making his way to the mess hall. For his sake, Marco decided to get some food first before he sat down and wasn't able to get up. He then went over to the table and raised an eyebrow in question when he saw Ace and Thatch still bickering about something.

Meanwhile, Izou and Haruta were just watching trying to get a word in. As soon as Marco sat at the table he was bombarded with a few questions and words. Good thing he got his food first and this was the reason why he did.

"Marco, if Thatch went a week without pranking and Ace went a week without burning things, who do you think would win?" Haruta asked making the four of them look at Marco.

"Hm…"

"You actually have to think about it?!" Thatch said in disbelief.

"… Neither."

"What?!" Ace and Thatch said simultaneously.

"If it was three days though Thatch would win."

"Ha!"

"What?! I can totally go a week without burning things!" Ace said confidently.

"No you can't." The four replied in unison.

"Wait a minute…" Thatch realized something somewhat late and looked back at Marco. "You're saying I can't go more than three days without pranking?!"

"Yup."

"I can totally go a week without pranking!"

"No you can't." The other four responded in unison.

"As soon as the three days were up you went right back to pranking us." Haruta told him.

"And I was the first victim!" Izou said still not happy about what happened with his kimonos.

Thatch muttered something and Izou looked at him suspiciously.

"What was that?"

Thatch smirked. "I bet you couldn't go a week without wearing those kimonos of yours."

"Or makeup!" Haruta added.

"Not helping!" Izou told her.

"Then it's set-!" Thatch was interrupted.

"Whoa, wait a minute! If I'm being forced into this and have to go a week dressing like a normal guy…" Izou looked at Haruta with a sly smirk. "Then you have to go a week dressing girly. But I'm picking the clothes and dresses and skirts-"

"What?!"

"Now that's something I'd like to see." Ace said smiling.

"Nobody asked you!" Haruta scolded and then thought it over. "Fine. Then I get to pick out your clothes. Ace you're helping me cuz you'll make Izou look cooler."

"He better. Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Izou said clearly insulted.

"O.k, so looking over the list…" Thatch looked over a paper he got from nowhere making the others sweat drop in question. "…we have me going a week without pranking. Ace going a week without burning things. Izou going a week without makeup and wearing kimonos. And Haruta dressing girly for a week. This is gonna be very- wait a minute!"

"What?" The three asked.

"Marco-!"

The four of them looked where Marco sat but was met with blinking dots shaped like a pineapple indicating that he'd left.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Possibly back to his room to finish paperwork." Izou answered.

In that moment an idea came to them and they looked at each other knowingly.

"I think our lovely older brother deserves a week off from paperwork don't you, Haruta?"

"Yes that sounds like a very good idea, Izou. Ace?"

"Of course. Thatch?"

"Definitely. Let us go see him now."

With that being said, the four of them got up and made their way to Marco's room.

* * *

So what do you guys think of the first chapter? Sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

As for the other chapters they vary in size so some might be shorter/longer than others.

But I'm not putting up the other chapter(s) until I get a decent amount of reviews and responses. (I don't like being that person but I'm not gonna update this with only one-to-five reviews/responses)

And I'm serious when I say I don't know who the winner is gonna be cuz this story is practically writing itself.

 **Thatch: "Does a story ever really writes itself?"**

 **Me: "Life."**

"…"

"…"

 **Thatch: "Good point. Anyway, I think I can win!"**

 **Ace: "No way, you'll cave way before I do, Thatch. You've been pranking for a long time so I doubt you have self-control for that."**

" **Yes I do!"**

" **Yeah, for three days."**

 **Marco: "If anything, you'll burst into flames before Thatch gives in. It's harder controlling a Devil Fruit than the will to prank."**

" **Nobody asked you. Besides, Haruta will cave before any of us."**

 **Haruta: "No I won't! If anything, Izou will! He's been wearing the same things forever!"**

 **Izou: "Oi, no I haven't!"**

Well, while they're busy bickering we can start betting on who's going to win :D But first…

Review, please! ^-^/~


	2. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

Hello again, everyone! Thank You All So Much for the reviews, favorites and follows! ^-^ (Although, there is a guest review and I have no clue why it's not showing but it did show up in my e-mail)

 **Guest Review from Pokipo:** Izou is totally going to win. He has the most self control out of all of these bozos. Btw is Haruta a girl or boy in this story? I'm guessing girl.

 **My response:** First, I laughed when you called the others bozos XD And yes Haruta is a girl in this story :) (In all my stories really)

 **Izou: "Yes, so far I seem to be the favorite." *Feels proud***

 **Me: "Izou, save the gloating for the bottom A/N."**

Anyway, here is the second chapter! It's short but hopefully it's entertaining.

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Summary:** A bet is started when Ace and Thatch bicker about who can go a week without… Well, without doing something and as usual, Haruta, Izou and Marco are dragged into it. Who will win? Honestly, not even I know.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

" _O.k, so looking over the list…" Thatch looked over a paper he got from nowhere making the others sweat drop in question. "…we have me going a week without pranking. Ace going a week without burning things. Izou going a week without makeup and wearing kimonos. And Haruta dressing girly for a week. This is gonna be very- wait a minute!"_

" _What?" The three asked._

" _Marco-!"_

 _The four of them looked where Marco sat but was met with blinking dots shaped like a pineapple indicating that he'd left._

" _Where'd he go?!"_

" _Possibly back to his room to finish paperwork." Izou answered._

 _In that moment an idea came to them and they looked at each other knowingly._

" _I think our lovely older brother deserves a week off from paperwork don't you, Haruta?"_

" _Yes that sounds like a very good idea, Izou. Ace?"_

" _Of course. Thatch?"_

" _Definitely. Let us go see him now."_

 _With that being said, the four of them got up and made their way to Marco's room._

XXX

"No."

"Why not?!" Thatch, Ace and Haruta asked childishly.

"I'm not gonna stop doing paperwork for a week cuz it'll pile up and I'll make you guys do it if you force me to join… whatever that bet was." Although Marco had to admit, it was interesting.

"Face it guys, he's not gonna do it." said Izou.

"We'll see about that." Thatch said as he left the room yelling: "Oyaji!"

"That little shit." Marco said lowly but the others heard him and laughed.

XXX

Thatch, Haruta and Ace bickered with Marco trying to get him to join the bet while Izou just watched with amusement. Whitebeard then cleared his throat and that's all it took to get them quiet.

"That's quite an interesting bet you guys thought of." Whitebeard told them. "But Marco is right. He cannot stop doing paperwork because of a bet."

Marco smiled at them in a way that said 'Told you so' while the other three, except Izou, whined in complaint.

"But that doesn't mean he can't join when he's finished. After all, you guys haven't decided a starting date yet, right?"

Marco's smile fell. "What?"

"But that could take forever~!" Haruta, Ace and Thatch whined once more.

"One of you could help him."

Haruta immediately moved away and Ace's expression just said no way and Thatch just shrugged.

"I'll help him." He volunteered. "The faster it's finished the faster we can start the bet and the sooner it's over."

"If you guys manage to finish before tomorrow you may proceed with the bet."

"What?!" Marco said again in disbelief. He didn't want another mountain of paperwork at his desk again! He didn't even like doing five papers!

"Yes! Alright!" Thatch, Ace and Haruta cheered while Marco shot glares at them but was ignored.

"This is gonna be the most interesting bet we've ever done." Izou said smiling.

Speaking of the bet, Whitebeard was honestly surprised by the whole thing. He honestly had no idea who would win and was actually curious to see who would. There was just one thing missing.

"What happens when someone wins?" Whitebeard asked deciding to amuse his children more.

Said 'children' looked at each other.

"That's… a good question." Thatch answered and then looked back at Whitebeard. "I didn't think we'd get this far."

The five of them (Marco gave up and decided to join not that he ever had much of a choice) discussed the topic but were coming up with nothing. For a bet like this it had to be something good and different. Seeing they couldn't decide on something Whitebeard spoke.

"I'll decide what the winner shall receive."

"Which will be…?" Ace asked wanting to know.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"O~h, a surprise reward from Oyaji!" Haruta said excitedly and then turned to Marco and Thatch. "You two start on the paperwork! Ace, we're dragging Izou into town to get him a new wardrobe! Let's go!"

With that being said, Haruta dragged Ace and Izou off the ship and Izou was already complaining and saying something about revenge. Meanwhile, Marco and Thatch went to do the rest of the paperwork.

Whitebeard chuckled as he watched them leave. "Silly children."

* * *

And that's the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it and sorry for typos and whatnot :P

 **Izou: "I'm so going to win this bet! Look at the people who have faith in me!"**

 **Haruta: "You should pay more attention to those who don't."**

 **Thatch: "I still think I can beat Ace."**

 **Ace: "No you can't."**

" **Yes I can."**

" **No you can't."**

 ***They go back and forth until they ask Marco again***

 **Marco: "I gave you guys my thoughts before."**

 **Ace: "You really don't have faith in me? I thought us Devil Fruit users were supposed to stick together!" *Is clearly being dramatic***

" **We are. I gave you my logic as a Devil Fruit user myself."**

"… **I'd throw you overboard if I could."**

 ***Thatch just laughs***

By the way, they're not the only ones who are bickering about who will win ;)

Review, please! ^-^/~


	3. Rules

**Rules**

Hello again, everyone! First things first…

I put up a poll for this story so you can vote for who you think is going to win :)

 **Thatch, Haruta, Ace and Izou: "ME! I'm going to win! No, I am!" *They start bickering and Marco is just… there***

 **Marco: "Oi, Veve why'd you have to drag me into this?"**

 **Me: "Sorry, I'm busy."**

" **Oi, don't-!"**

Anyway! I'll just ignore them and continue their bickering on the bottom A/N.

But please feel free to vote for a winnerrr~! XD (You guys won't be the only ones 'voting' either!)

And please review! More reviews means more motivation and more motivation means more writing and more writing means more continuation!

Also…

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE** **: It has been confirmed in One Piece Treasure Cruise (if you play/have that game) that Haruta is a boy but I write them as a girl and always have and always will. If you do not like that then, well, just don't read my stories cuz Haruta is a girl in every single one of them. I do not have a problem for those who write Haruta as a boy (I have some story favorites where they are a boy) but like I said, I've been writing Haruta as a girl since I got into The Whitebeard Pirates (2013) and it would be kind of odd to just suddenly write them as a boy in my stories.**

With that being said, please enjoy this chapter! ^-^

 **Summary:** A bet is started when Ace and Thatch bicker about who can go a week without… Well, without doing something and as usual, Haruta, Izou and Marco are dragged into it. Who will win? Honestly, not even I know.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

The next morning Marco woke up blinking the sleep away and sat up right in his chair for about a minute until he remembered what he was doing. He looked over the paperwork which was completed and then remembered Thatch was with him and turned around. Said person was asleep on Marco's bed flat on his back still holding a few papers that were surprisingly unwrinkled or torn. Marco went up to Thatch deciding to let him sleep a little longer by taking the paperwork carefully and looked it over.

' _Wow, everything is actually right. And neat.'_

Twenty minutes later, after Marco officially finished looking over the paperwork, there was a knock on his door. He then grabbed a soft item and threw it at Thatch.

"Get up." Marco told him heading for the door opening it and ignored whatever Thatch said.

"Long night?" Izou asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop implying things. And yes it kind of was. What time is it anyway?"

"Three in the afternoon."

"What?!" Marco and Thatch (who was now sitting up) said simultaneously.

"I'm kidding. It's only around ten thirty. So did you guys finish?"

"Yeah." Marco answered. "I just have to return it and then we can start the bet. How was your shopping spree yesterday?" He asked with a smirk.

"You'll find that out later."

XXX

After breakfast Marco went to hand in the paperwork and when he returns the bet will begin.

Meanwhile, Thatch was doing last minute pranks and Ace was purposely setting little things on fire making extra sure not to burn anyone (o.k, maybe he did a little by accident) or the ship.

"Something tells me we're actually going to last longer with the bet than those two." Haruta said to Izou who nodded in agreement.

"I actually agree with that."

"O.k, I'm back!"

The two jumped at the voice and turned around seeing Marco.

"Geez, Marco any louder?" said Haruta.

"You guys didn't hear me the first time. So are we ready to start the bet or what?"

"We'll go with or what." Izou answered.

"Aw man, you're back already?" Thatch whined with Ace following behind. "Wait, don't start yet!"

Silence.

Crash!

"Damnit, Thatch!"

"O.k-"

"Wait!"

Silence.

Crash!

"Tha~tch!"

Silence. More silence.

"O.k, that's it."

"So-"

"Wait, why are you making the rules?" Thatch questioned Marco. "You didn't even want to do this!"

"I'm making the rules because-"

BOOM!

"THA~~TCH!"

Said person laughed nervously. "Haha. Whoops. Forgot one. Eh… Uh… O.k, that was the last one." Everyone stared at him. "What? That was the last one I swear!"

Marco sighed. "I'm going to write these rules down and we're gonna do this in front of Oyaji that way we have a witness."

"Make that witnesses." Ace corrected.

Marco raised an eyebrow in question and Izou continued.

"While we were talking about the bet yesterday during breakfast we weren't exactly being secretive about it."

"Go on."

This time Haruta spoke. "While you were gone the whole crew started making bets." She then turned around. "They still are."

The other four looked past Haruta and all five of them sweat dropped when they saw Rakuyo and Namur tallying bets on… a chalkboard? When and where in the world did they get that?

Marco didn't really like the fact that his name had the most tallies so far. It was nice they had confidence in him but if paperwork came Marco's way… who knows how long he'll last thus disappointing those who bet on him.

XXX

"O.k so these are the rules." Marco began looking at the paper with the bet written above it.

Ace, Thatch, Haruta, Izou and Whitebeard (along with everyone else) listened carefully.

"For me all paperwork must be given to Oyaji that way I won't cheat and do them during the night. I also can't ask or tell anyone else to do the work for me." Before he could continue Thatch spoke up.

"Are you sure you can handle that, Marco? I mean, you seem to be married to your paperwork after all." He laughed causing almost everyone else to laugh but was stopped when Marco glared at them.

"Careful, Thatch. I can still set your hair on fire and you won't be able to get me back until the week is up."

Thatch stopped laughing but said: "Touché."

"Speaking of you pranking, I'll read your rules next." Marco smirked which Thatch didn't like. "Last time you managed three days without pranking. However, you went back to pranking as soon as it was over. How did you do those pranks so fast? You were planning them but couldn't do anything until the three days were up. This time, along with not doing pranks for a week, no planning pranks as well. You also cannot ask or tell anyone else to do them for you. If you are caught planning and/or pranking in action you will lose automatically."

"Damnit, how did you figure that out?" Thatch muttered.

"Good luck with that." Ace told Thatch with a smile.

"I'll manage." _'Hopefully.'_

"Ace. You cannot light up or set anything on fire. You can still use your powers only when fighting enemies but again cannot set anything on fire accidentally or purposely. You also cannot use your fire for your own entertainment."

"Good luck with that." Thatch told Ace with a smile.

"I'll manage." _'Hopefully.'_

Marco spoke once more. "These last few rules require to both Haruta and Izou." _'Since they're both basically doing the same thing.'_ "You both cannot change back to your normal clothes at night for sleeping and must wear said clothes and pajamas for one whole week."

"How will you know that?" asked Haruta.

"As I suspected you both still had your normal clothes so Thatch and I took them out."

"Oi, where are my kimono's then?!"

"I threw them in the ocean." Thatch answered.

"Thatch!" Izou scolded threateningly.

"I'm kidding!" He said hiding behind Marco who rolled his eyes and then looked at Whitebeard.

"Oyaji-"

"Wait a minute…" Haruta interrupted. "You guys just went into my room and looked through my clothes?!"

There was an awkward pause before Marco grabbed Thatch and then flew up onto Oyaji.

Marco then started talking to him about the bet and the rules while Thatch was trying to convince Haruta that they didn't ruin her room or snoop. Well, for the most part anyway.

Whitebeard confirmed the rules and was officially going to announce the start of the bet when Marco was suddenly hit by a shoe and nearly fell.

"What the…?!"

"Missed me!" Thatch teased but was hit with Haruta's other shoe causing him to fall.

The two started bickering and Marco rolled his eyes once more.

Whitebeard cleared his throat and the two almost immediately stopped there bickering.

"Marco has read over the rules and you all know what they are. If you are caught breaking them you will be automatically disqualified and as for the winner… You'll see when they win."

…

Everyone was silent.

"Both the week and the bet starts now. Haruta and Izou if you are not changed in ten minutes you both will be disqualified."

The two quickly ran to there rooms to change, Thatch and Ace began talking about who would last longer, everyone else continued with their betting and Marco just didn't know what to do for now and Whitebeard just laughed with amusement.

* * *

And the bet begins! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and go vote for a winner~! :D

(Sorry for typos and whatnot :P)

 **Thatch: "Hey, Veve what if two of us win?"**

 **Me: "I'd be even more surprised."**

 **Haruta: "I highly doubt more than one of us could actually win. Besides, I have a feeling I know who's going to be out first."**

 **Thatch: "Ace."**

 **Ace: "Thatch."**

 ***They both glare at each other***

 **Marco: "Why do I seem to be the one who's left out?"**

 **Izou: "Marco, darling, the only thing you have to avoid is paperwork. It's really not that hard."**

 **Thatch: "It is if you're married to it."**

 ***Marco glares at Thatch while Ace, Haruta and Izou laugh***

Review, please! ^-^/~


	4. Day One

**Day One**

Hello again, everyone! Thank You All So Much for the reviews/favorites/follows/stalks for this story! Seriously, the last chapter got ten reviews! TEN! *HUGS YOU ALL AND GIVES YOU COOKIES AND CHOCOLATES* ^-^

 **Guest Review:** Why do I get the feeling that Marco is either going to louse the bet or start a Interdivision prank war out of sheer boredom. Can't wait to see what happens next.

 **My response:** Honestly, that is a great idea. And a great way to torture Thatch… I'll keep this in mind :)

Now…

I put up a poll for this story so you guys can vote for who you think is going to win :) You guys are not voting alone either since everyone in the story is 'voting' by placing bets on who they think is going to win :)

 ***Thatch, Haruta, Ace and Izou bicker while Marco just ignores them and walks away***

Anyway, this would've been out a lot sooner (by a lot sooner I mean not almost a month later) but Microsoft Word decided to disappear on me from my laptop so I had to wait a while to get it back. As soon as I did I started working on stuff meaning this and other story related things.

As for this chapter, just thought I'd let you guys know that I'm not good with coming up with different clothes styles for characters and I'm not great when it comes to matching outfits (seriously) so sorry if you don't like what I make Haruta and Izou (mostly Haruta) wear. If you guys have suggestions for them to wear something (especially for Haruta please) feel free to share :)

With that being said, please review! More reviews means more motivation and more motivation means more writing and more writing means more continuation!

Also…

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE** **: It has been confirmed in One Piece Treasure Cruise (if you play/have that game) that Haruta is a boy but I write them as a girl and always have and always will. If you do not like that then, well, just don't read my stories cuz Haruta is a girl in every single one of them. I do not have a problem for those who write Haruta as a boy (I have some story favorites where they are a boy) but like I said, I've been writing Haruta as a girl since I got into The Whitebeard Pirates (2013) and it would be kind of odd to just suddenly write them as a boy in my stories.**

With that being said, please enjoy this chapter! ^-^

 **Summary:** A bet is started when Ace and Thatch bicker about who can go a week without… Well, without doing something and as usual, Haruta, Izou and Marco are dragged into it. Who will win? Honestly, not even I know.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"I feel. So. Stupid." Haruta said as she came out of her room wearing a green and white striped sun dress with skin colored leggings and simple flats. Thank God Izou let her buy them. They hurt like hell but she wasn't going to admit that and it was way better than walking in the heels that were also bought for her.

" _I_ think you look adorable." Izou spoke up since he was waiting for her.

Haruta looked at Izou who wore a simple short sleeved blue shirt with blue jeans and socks and sneakers that were bothering him like hell (they were kind of tight) but he wasn't going to admit that. He also had no makeup on and felt different without it.

" _I_ think you look handsome." Haruta teased with a smile.

"If you two are done flirting it's time for lunch." Thatch teased enjoying both of their 'secret' misery.

"Don't you have pranks to be planning?" Izou said.

"Ha, nice try. I'm not gonna cave in that easily."

' _We'll see.'_

XXX

When they entered the mess hall, it grew oddly quiet when everyone noticed Haruta and Izou.

… … …

"Well, I'm going tothekitchennowbye!" Thatch said scurrying away from the awkwardness.

' _Gee, thanks.'_ They both thought.

… …

"Is that Izou?"

"Is that Haruta?"

"Yes, it's us!" They both scolded.

"Just because I'm in a dress doesn't mean I can't kick your asses so eyes off!" Haruta scolded making almost everyone going back to what they were doing.

Her and Izou made their way to Marco and Ace who were smirking clearly enjoying their 'secret' misery.

"I have to admit I never thought I'd get to see you in a dress, Haruta." Ace told her.

"Keep teasing and you'll find out what it's like to wear one again." She threatened which she knew worked when Ace grew quiet.

"At least we didn't have to change our hair." Izou said.

"I knew I forgot something." Marco said.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding." He chuckled.

"Keep that up and I'll make sure you have paperwork as high as the ship." Izou threatened which he knew worked when Marco grew quiet.

XXX

"So, who do you think is going to win?"

"I think Marco has a very good chance if he doesn't get any paperwork."

"Or more paperwork than he could handle."

"Wouldn't be the first time, though."

"If Ace can control his fire he could easily win the whole week."

"No way that's harder than controlling the urge to do paperwork."

"I think Haruta has a good chance of winning."

"Once she's in heels I don't think so. I think Izou will win before she does."

"Thatch will probably last the three days without pranking and lose on the fourth day."

"This time he can't even plan anything so it'll be harder for him."

"Well, I think he can do it."

"Hey, what're you guys doing?"

The young crew mates (some of them were newbies) looked up from there 'hiding spot' to see their commander, Thatch standing there with his arms crossed.

"We were-"

"Get up we have a crew to feed!" Thatch scolded threatening them with a wooden spoon.

The young crew mates scurried up from there spot and went back to work.

XXX

"They're really into this challenge." Ace said looking at the crew mates who were still placing bets on them while Rakuyo and Namur were tallying them.

All five of their names were on the chalkboard in no specific order with a rectangle around them along with a longer rectangle and tallies next to their names.

"Looks like me and Marco are tied for first. I think we know who's going to lose first though."

"If I don't get any paperwork then certainly not me." Marco answered not really sounding interested. _'Wasn't I first just a few hours ago, though?'_

"Looks like I'm in third." Izou said. "Oi, guys you have no faith in me or something?!" He then scolded not really happy about being in third.

"Me and Thatch are tied for last place! What kind of logic is this?!" Haruta said clearly not being happy that they seemed to have little faith in her. She had a way better chance of winning than Thatch did in her opinion. "Come on, people place your bets on someone worthy! Especially you women! GIRL POWER~!"

Marco, Ace and Izou couldn't help but laugh a little. Looks like Haruta has found more determination.

Meanwhile, Whitebeard was watching everything before him with amusement. When Haruta and Izou entered he had to do a double take as well. It's almost like they were dressing as each other in his opinion. Whitebeard chuckled to himself at the thought. When he heard Haruta and Izou scold Ace and Marco he knew they were taking this bet seriously.

He looked over at the chalkboard and was honestly surprised to see Ace tied with Marco. Whitebeard himself couldn't vote cuz that would be 'playing favorites'. Although, if he was able to he'd put a tally (or more) for each of them. He knew this bet would get harder after three days but he needed to have faith in all of them for them to do their best. Which is why he decided to give a prize to the winner himself.

Whitebeard honestly had no idea what the prize would be but he promised it would be a good one. This is the most interesting bet they've ever done after all.

Whitebeard smiled when Izou and Haruta realized they were just below and above everyone else and chuckled when Haruta yelled 'GIRL POWER~!'.

' _Looks like Haruta has found more determination.'_

Whitebeard's thoughts were interrupted when Thatch came out of the kitchen looking for a few of his division members.

"Like I said before, we have a crew to feed!" Thatch told them as he practically dragged the sulking crewmates back to the kitchen. "You can check on the bets later! Now get back to cooking, I have to get something from the storage."

The crewmates did so and Thatch went up to the chalkboard so fast everyone thought he teleported. "WhatplaceamIin?" He quickly asked looking over what was written.

He wasn't very happy with what he saw either.

"I'm practically in last place!"

"Makes sense since your name was written last." A crewmate said.

Thatch glared at them and then looked back at the chalkboard. "Why are Ace and Marco tied?! Ace is gonna lose way before Marco does and Haruta should be behind Izou not ahead!"

"My sudden urge for representation of girl power has filled me and everyone else with determination!" Haruta said loudly as she struck a heroic pose on top of the table. "Wait, I passed Izou? YES!"

"Haruta, get down before you fall." Marco told her ignoring the 'Mother Hen' comment from Ace.

"Is this weekly bet even being thought about logically or are you guys just placing bets all randomly?" Thatch asked still not happy.

"Whatever anyone thinks of it." Namur answered as he placed a tally next to Izou's name.

"There's hardly any logic in this world any way." Rakuyo spoke as he collected and counted some money.

"Yeah, well…! … Yeah, you're right." Thatch admitted. "Still, I better see my name in at least third place next time or I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Rakuyo teased with a smirk.

"I'll…! I'll…! Do something after the week is done!"

"Thatch, are you _planning_ a prank?"

"No! I meant…!"

"You wouldn't want to lose on the first day now would you?" Namur now teased.

Thatch's face turned red. "I have to get something from the storage!" He then scurried away making everyone laugh and smile.

"Oyaji, was that allowed what Thatch said?" Marco asked looking at said person.

"Yes it was, son. He had no intent on doing a prank. Are you trying to make him lose already?"

"Maybe." Marco smiled making Whitebeard smile as well.

"Silly, child."

Whitebeard had a feeling this 'peaceful' bet would soon turn into a bet of war.

* * *

And that is the first day of the bet! Sorry for typos and whatnot :P

And like the somewhat hidden message says… GO VOTE FOR A WINNER! Seriously, please cuz it'll fill me and the crewmates with determinationanditskindofpartofthestory.

 **Thatch: "The fact that I'm practically in last place is filling me with determination! Kind of. Seriously, what the hell?! Does… Does everyone really have little faith in me?" *Is getting upset***

 **Izou: "Of course we have faith in you. Just not with this bet."**

 ***Marco hits Izou's shoulder***

" **Ow! What'd I say?!"**

 ***Marco goes up to Thatch* "Don't let that get you down. You know what you're capable of doing so just prove them all wrong and then watch them cry when they lose their money and pride."**

" **I would enjoy that if I were to win… Thanks, Marco!" *Scurries off to who knows where***

 **Haruta: "He's not gonna make it past three days."**

 **Marco: "I know. But the longer he lasts the harder it gets."**

" **Ah, I see where you're going with this."**

 **Ace: "You're all crazy."**

" **So are you."**

" **I honestly can't argue with that."**

Review, please! ^-^/~


	5. Night Time of Day One

**Night Time of Day One**

Hello again, everyone! Thank You All So Much for the reviews/favorites/follows/stalks for this story! *HUGS YOU ALL* ^-^

I had this chapter up a few hours but took it down (notthatitwasnoticedright) for reasons but here it is.

 **Guest Review:** Awesome!  
You know what would be hilarious?: If they started doing each other's things because they were either bored or going crazy. Ace does paperwork. Thatch or Haruta burns things. Marco or Izou do pranks. Why can I picture this happening? XD

 **My response:** Technically, Ace (or anyone else) can't do Marco's paperwork cuz it's in the rules (which was made by Marco how ironic is that) which was discussed in chapter three 'Rules' (I'm so creative). Also, you're not wrong with some of those things but I do have certain things planned for this story :)

Which is basically what this chapter is about. I know it's not the most exciting chapter but it is important and sets up of what's to come during there 'friendly' weekly bet.

Now!

I put up a poll for this story so you guys can vote for who you think is going to win :) The whole Whitebeard crew are 'voting' as well by placing bets on who they think is going to win :)

With that being said, please review! More reviews means more motivation and more motivation means more writing and more writing means more continuation!

Also…

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE** **: It has been confirmed in One Piece Treasure Cruise (if you play/have that game) that Haruta is a boy but I write them as a girl and always have and always will. If you do not like that then, well, just don't read my stories cuz Haruta is a girl in every single one of them. I do not have a problem for those who write Haruta as a boy (I have some story favorites where they are a boy) but like I said, I've been writing Haruta as a girl since I got into The Whitebeard Pirates (2013) and it would be kind of odd to just suddenly write them as a boy in my stories.**

With that being said, please enjoy this chapter! ^-^

 **Summary:** A bet is started when Ace and Thatch bicker about who can go a week without… Well, without doing something and as usual, Haruta, Izou and Marco are dragged into it. Who will win? Honestly, not even I know.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Ace was relieved when the first day of the weekly bet was over. It wasn't that hard keeping his fire controlled (not as much as it used to be anyway) but the day felt longer since he _had_ to keep it controlled. Which again, wasn't that hard but Ace had a habit of playing with his fire (and fire in general) for his own entertainment.

Ace made a mental list on who was his strongest competition at the moment which seems to be Marco since he didn't have any paperwork yet. Marco seemed to be everyone's strongest competition at the moment. Ace wasn't even worried about Thatch seeing he almost slipped up earlier.

"He's gonna end up losing without even realizing it." Ace said to himself.

As for Haruta and Izou… Ace was sure Haruta would lose before Izou once she was in a dress or heels. Or both. Probably both.

Ace then remembered something he and Izou bought for Haruta and smirked.

"I think I found a way to get rid someone a little early in the game."

XXX

Marco felt pretty good as he laid down on his bed. The thought of not having any paperwork to do for now (and hopefully for a week) was actually great. He really hoped he wouldn't get any during the week (he'd totally win) but that would be a miracle. If it was a little bit that would be easier to ignore but if it piles up…

"It's gonna to be a long week." Marco said as he stared at the ceiling.

He thought about who would cave first and he was sure it'd be Thatch or Haruta. If Haruta was forced to wear a dress she wouldn't care about the bet anymore and quit. It was hard getting Haruta to wear a dress for anything. Except when they had that mission…

Marco laughed a little remembering how hard it was to persuade Haruta to wear it.

He pushed the thought aside and continued thinking about his competition. Izou would probably last longer than Ace and Thatch put together since he had more patience. Getting Izou to lose would be hard.

As for Thatch, though…

' _Oh, this is gonna be way too easy._ ' Marco thought smiling as he started planning something in his head.

XXX

Thatch hummed to himself as he finished washing the dishes and made sure everything was in order before heading back to his room.

For most of the day Thatch didn't even think about pulling any pranks but when he began plotting in his head earlier (thanks to Namur and Rakuyo) he quickly stopped himself.

"They almost made me lose earlier those idiots. And I can't believe I'm in last place!"

The more Thatch thought about it the more it bothered him and the more he wanted to win since they seemed to have little faith in him.

' _I can't make anyone lose either cuz it might count as a prank. Although, there's no rule saying I can't plot in my head but I'd rather not cuz I'll go insane since I can't do any of them. … But if someone does something I can throw it back in a different way. I know I can last the first three days but after that-'_

Thatch yelped when he bumped into a door.

' _It's gonna be a long week.'_

XXX

Haruta has never taken her clothes off so fast in her life.

O.k she has a few times especially when she had to wear a dress for a mission. … That was an untold story to be told NEVER.

Haruta felt confident that she was going to beat Thatch and Ace but knew she shouldn't let her guard down. She and the rest of the crew knew they were both full of surprises sometimes.

As for Marco and Izou…

"Hm… I can't sabotage Izou but maybe I can with Marco." She said as she finished changing and laid down on her bed. "And I know just the person to help me."

XXX

Izou felt slightly relieved after he finally changed out of the clothes but had to admit they were kind of comfortable. Kind of. The thing he dreaded most was wearing those sneakers he wanted to burn and throw the ashes in the ocean as soon as the week was over. He missed his kimonos and makeup already but wasn't going to admit that and was confident that he was going to beat Haruta. He knew she was more uncomfortable in the clothes she wore than the ones Izou wore himself.

Then he remembered something.

"Oh, I'm _definitely_ gonna make her wear _that_ dress much sooner." Izou said smirking with triumph. _'It sure would be something if it were down to me and Haruta, though.'_

Although it was easier said than done. Izou was used to wearing kimonos and makeup all the time so clearly it was not so easy. It was… moderate as far as Izou felt. At least he didn't have to cut his hair. _That_ would've been a problem. Even for Haruta. Heck, that'd be a problem for almost anyone.

As for the others, he had a feeling they would lose on their own. Although, he knew Marco was his strongest competition and Izou wasn't really worried about Ace.

' _Thatch would most likely cave on the fourth day so I hardly have to worry about him.'_

Izou considered bothering and sabotaging Thatch into pranking but honestly wanted to see how long he would last. And maybe see him suffer for a while. That was definitely a reason.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be an interesting and _long_ week."

XXX

Meanwhile, Namur and Rakuyo were finally closing up the bets for the day. Namur was finishing up the votes while Rakuyo was counting up the money.

"Whoa. Marco and Ace are still tied." Namur said as he placed a tally next to Ace's name.

"I'm surprised there even is a tie." Rakuyo answered.

"I'd be surprised if there _is_ a tie with this weekly bet."

"How are the other three doing?"

"Izou and Haruta are now tied and Thatch is last." Namur told him.

"You know Thatch has a chance of winning because of that right?"

"I know."

"Hopefully he doesn't think we're rigging it."

"We can't do that even if we wanted to. There's pride and money on the line."

XXX

Later in the night, when Whitebeard was certain that almost everyone was asleep, he made his way to the mess hall once more to look over the betting's for the weekly bet.

Whitebeard still had a feeling that this 'peaceful' bet would soon turn into a bet of war. The questions were will it and who would try to sabotage who. He had to admit though, he was looking forward for how the rest of the week was going to go and hoped the five of them would last long enough. This was entertaining after all.

Whitebeard made those thoughts leave as he now read over the betting's on the chalkboard. He was honestly surprised that Marco and Ace were still tied. He thought it would be Marco and Izou seeing how Izou had more patience than most of them. Speaking of Izou, said person was in… third/second… ish place followed by Haruta and Thatch.

However…

"Interesting." Whitebeard said as he noticed something. "Looks like Thatch is now in fourth place."

* * *

And that's the fifth chapter~! What do you guys think? As I said before, it's not the most exciting chapter but it is important and sets up of what's to come during there 'friendly' weekly bet.

Sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

 **Fact:** I persuaded my mom to read this story and she thinks Izou is going to win XD

Also, there is a two to three hour time gap from here:

' _Meanwhile, Namur and Rakuyo were finally closing up the bets for the day.'_

To here:

' _Later in the night, when Whitebeard was certain that almost everyone was asleep, he made his way to the mess hall once more to look over the betting's for the weekly bet.'_

In case you're wondering why their names changed places.

 **Haruta: "Speaking of places… How the hell did Thatch even pass me?!"**

 **Thatch: "Who cares I'm in fourth place! FOURTH PLACE BABY! YEA~~H~~!"**

 **Me: "Guys, calm down and you're not supposed to find that out until the next chapter so pretend you never saw that."**

 **Ace: "How are me and Marco still tied?!"**

" **It keeps going back and forth."**

 **Marco: "As long as I don't end up lower than third place I'm fine with it."**

 **Izou: "Honestly, I'm fine with third."**

 **Me: "Finally someone who's happy with the place they're in."**

" **But if Haruta passes me then we have a problem."**

 ***I just sigh* "Well, you're gonna have to tell the readers to vote."**

 **Izou: "If I could 'persuade' them all in person I would."**

 **Thatch: "Threatening is not the way to persuade, Izou. Bribing is! Hey, readers! Vote for me and I'll make whatever you want! Commanders word!"**

 **Haruta: "Vote for me and I'll make Ace lose the bet even sooner!"**

 **Ace: "Hey!"**

 **Marco: "This bet is gonna destroy us all."**

 **Me: "Yup. Andtheship."**

" **What?"**

" **Nothing."**

Review, please! ^-^/~


End file.
